Alive
by ZorraVixen
Summary: The final of my one-shot series, based on P.O.D's Alive. Matt realizes his affection for the Saints Leader, may change all that he knows and the game that ensnares them both. He knows that he is risking it all, when he will he reveals his secret to the capricious leader, and everyone knows not to strike a cornered animal.


ZorraVixen: Now this would be the final of the one shot series for Matt and the Female Boss voice 3. It has been real pleasure writing and reading about your feedback regarding my one shot series, now this one will not follow the others because this one shot is surrounding P.O.D. song's Alive. As I have mentioned before I do not own Saints Row, only a copy of the three games, nor do I own Alive. I own the storyline and my stuff.

* * *

Alive

"_My gawd, I'm loved up."_

Matt couldn't face Celia, he knew that he was treading dangerous territory, I mean really he could understand crushing on the Saints leader, she was sex on legs. Amazing breasts, which she admitted originally were DD, but only, had one boob job done to get them up to her current size DDD; a great arse, killer thighs and waist, and legs that could go on for kilometers. Since when could Celia even love? Or even him for that matter?

Matt's eyes darted around his room. He looked towards the mirror. Well she was sleeping with him, but sex isn't love. What is there to love about the Latin bombshell, otherwise known to him as Celia Patrona Dos Santos, but to the world leader of the 3rd street Saints? Celia can take several gunshots, he shook his head. What about the fact she likes the neocyber goth look? She only dressed in it once and that was to hunt down Lucas, he felt his manhood stirring to life remembering the footage of the Saints leader dressed as one of his former specialists' skimpy outfit.

Contrasting red hair with neon blue highlights, tied up in low pigtails. She knew about his weakness for his Specialists, and managed to seclude him and kill him with a blade. "Cheers, Mateo," she sneered at the camera. Knowing that he or Kristen would be watching, and they did, they admitted they were beyond terrified, but knew sacrifices had to be made.

Okay what about the fact she was a deep person, I mean really deep down? Matt rubbed his temples, to ease the oncoming headache.

"_One of my biggest mistakes that I regret was letting my friends die," Celia admitted. Matt looked at her saddened face. They just finished their third round of sex._

"_What do you mean, Celia," he inquired. Celia looked at him doubtfully. "You saved Shaundi, Mayor Reynolds, and Viola, and saved Steelport from STAG. You and the Saints are heroes."_

_Celia shook her head, "Not that Mateo. I was referring to Lin, Carlos, Aisha, and Johnny. Many have died by hands, but not matter what I do, I couldn't save them." Celia began to cry. Matt cradled her, and gently rocked her. "I loved them, but I couldn't save them, what kind of friend can't save their friends?"_

"_Celia, you did the best you could," Matt cooed. He looked into her tear stained eyes. Matt kissed her to silence her cries of regret and anguish. "No matter how the media labels you as a Wonder Woman, you are still human just it takes more than a battalion to take you down." Celia's rare moments of weeping stopped and immediately erupted to laughter, true genuine laughter. Matt couldn't help but blush, thinking he did something embarrassing._

"_Gracias Mateo," she gently gnawed on his Adam's apple, an animalistic growl escaped him, while his hand went over to cup one of her large breasts. He was awarded with a satisfied moan._

"That doesn't help my predicament," Matt seethed in annoyance. _What about the fact you get jealous at the thought of Birk with Celia_, his conscious teased. A prickly sensation slithered crept from his lower back up to his neck, he let out a shudder at the alien feeling. _Yeah even though Celia denies this, doesn't mean Birk won't be after her_, it added. "Celia wouldn't go for a guy like him, she constantly bashes on him for being a douchebag!" _He is a celebrity; you lost your status when you fled the Syndicate because you couldn't take the heat_, his conscious countered. He refused to look in the mirror and looked down towards his feet. _Besides what does Celia even see in you, anyway?_

He heard a soft ding excusing himself from his internal debate, and his heart began to furiously race. "There are only two people who have access to the lift, I'm one of them and the other is"—

"Mateo," a loud feminine Latin accented voice pierced.

"Celia," he couldn't help but grin. His bedroom door opened revealing his lover's glory. She was still dressed in her, putting in her words, mauve colored ornate beaded halter dress with a side slit, revealing her left leg.

He was greeted by a cocky grin, "Well someone had fun?" Her irises became a vivid shade of green when she noticed him dressed only in boxers. Matt felt his mouth dry up, and him scrambling for an excuse.

"I-I-It's not what it looks like," he bashfully looked away. He heard a series of giggles.

"Matt its cool, you fapping to porn is a...hobby, just like my love for shooting," her tone became uncharacteristically motherly, and Matt couldn't control his erratic heartbeat." She sat down on his bed, and felt his face heat up recalling his earlier activities. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Did you film the entire season of LOTR," he dodged the question.

Celia quirked an eyebrow at his poor attempt to avoid a question, but let it slide, for now. "Yes we finished the entire first season, man I am glad we are done! Genji and that producer have been driving me nuts; I had to take acting lessons so I can play the part, of being a cold hearted, tough as nails bitch." She snorted at her straight to the point summary and the irony of all it.

"Sounds like fun Celia," Matt quietly admitted and sat down next to the gangbanger. He felt breathless at the close proximity of Celia's bust. "C-C-Celia?" he croaked out. An impish grin graced her fire engine red lips as her fingers delicately traced his muscular pectorals. The nails made a light scratching sensations that was painfully arousing, he curiously watching her manicured fingers toys with the small patch of hair that gathered around his defined abs. They went beyond the waistband of his boxers, past the small tuft of hair, and straight to the base of his shaft. Celia's face remained impassive throughout the whole ordeal; Matt could help but blush at her unfazed face and recalling the evening's earlier events, his handy resulted him fantasizing Celia doing all those actions.

"What's wrong Mateo," Celia crooned, she gently licked the shell of his ear and gnawed it, earning her a moan from the British. Truth be told, Celia missed him, she was so used to their rather raunchy sex, that nothing really could ever replace it. She stayed cleared from alcohol, and ignored guys' attempts to make a pass at her, they were way more attractive than Matt, physique wise, but those guys weren't her type. Her movements began to alternate between soft gentle jerks to manicured nails lightly digging into his harden shaft. Sounds of skin on skin contact resonated throughout the room, followed by moans gradually getting louder signaling he was getting closer to the edge.

He heard a soft click followed by a large groan from his bed. Celia was no longer at his side; instead she was on her knees the top of her ornate halter was pooled below her breasts and the silt appeared to be pulled up further revealing more her toned leg. A groan escaped his lips when he felt her nails gently scraping against his hips, when they began to tug down his boxers. He watched as Celia slowly licked at his member dribbling pre-cum. Her tongue began to coat his member with her warm saliva, he was battling his will. Surges of saturated lust plagued his mind, urging him to fuck her awaiting mouth; he gave her a strained smile. Celia just giggled.

"Don't worry Mateo, this just the tip of this iceberg," Celia proceeded to coat his testes in her warm saliva. More loud pleasured groans escaped him, as he felt butterfly kiss throughout that sensitive area. It quickly stopped, but immediately his member was enveloped by her large breasts. Another groan escaped his lips, his eyes widen at the sudden action, Celia merely just winked as she pressed her breasts further and proceeded to lightly suck at his head.

"Celia," he groaned out. Instinctively, Matt began to thrust into his lover's chest, and in response, Celia further tighten her hold on his member. He felt her tongue teasingly playing with his head, and felt more spurts of pre-cum dribbling out and he knew he was closer to his limit. She continued to tease him, every now and then licked up his essence, other times she just licked at his member. An uncharacteristic growl escaped him; Celia just giggled her melodious giggle. "You are such a tease."

"Thank you," she declared in a husky whisper, further aggravating the British teen. She felt his member thrusting in and out of her breasts and began to lick and suck at its head. More groans and the occasional growl with the sounds of skin on skin contact echoed throughout the room. A loud groan escaped and Celia felt his essence spilling from his member, she looked towards him and smiled. Matt groaned at the sight before, Celia licked at the corner of her mouth and looked for one his dirty shirts to wipe herself.

Matt stood behind her admiring her well-figured rear end; his hands began to caress her hips and buttocks. He gripped the satin material of her dress and pulled it down, leaving her in her nude. "You weren't even wearing pants," he declared. Celia looked over to him, lust apparent in her eyes.

"Is that a problem," displaying her clean upper torso.

"You really are a tease," Matt admired her body.

"Otra ves, thank you," she coolly rolled her eyes. Celia was on all fours and felt Matt gripping her hips; she stirred her hips against his groin and laughed when she heard another moan escaped his lips. A moan escaped her lips, as she felt his member penetrating her; it escalated to a higher pitch, when it became one quick swift thrust.

Matt relished her womanly cavern embracing him, and he proceeded to thrust. Their moans melded together, filling the room with their pleased sounds. The fallen Decker glanced over to see Celia raised her hips and lowering her torso to the carpeted ground, moaning in delight at the change. He felt himself grinning at the slight elevation, and continued his action. He prided at the fact, Celia was moaning out his name, as well as commanding him to go 'deeper,' 'harder,' 'right there.'

He was getting closer to his edge, and knew Celia was going there as well. Her moans droning out, her hips dipping to match his thrusts, he threw her a fierce grin and groaned out her name. Celia nearly screamed out his name as they both were submerged in orgasmic bliss. Matt pulled out after, and laid down next to the older Latina. She grinned at him and kissed his temple.

"You were so missing me," she purred, Matt blushed heavily. They both made their way to his bed and fell into a blissful sleep.

.

.

Celia awoke to see Matt staring at the ceiling, his gaze calculating, unfaltering. "Matt," she called out. He turned towards her, "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking," he declared, eyes momentarily darting towards her concerned face and back to the ceiling.

"About what," she questioned, snugging up closer to his body, her head resting on his pectorals, her fingers tracing an imaginary image on his abdomen. Her musky scent hinted with roses, amber, and raspberry invaded his nose.

"Recalling about a chat earlier," Matt declared in an obscure tone. Celia's green eyes connected to his vivid blue. He let out a sign, "It was about some idiot talking about love, and how do you know if you are in love."

Celia let out a snort, "Oh that is what's bothering you Mateo?" Matt threw her a criticizing glare. "You know that you are in love, if you can't stop thinking about them, throughout the good and bad. Their little quirks, traits, habits, attitude, you love them and find them so adorable, it makes others want to vomit. You find them beautiful in their most insecure moments; they aren't dolled up or dressed to impressed. You can't help but feel empty without them when they aren't around, and start lamenting about what you did recently, and when you do you cannot help but smile and you make memories when they are around. You think back to what they mean to you now, and what they can mean to you long term, and when you do, you finally understand all those cheesy love songs that describe how amazing that feeling is, and you want to scream to the world about your feeling for that special someone and how they make you feel." She looked towards Matt, "And that Mateo what amor is." Her voiced dropped to a husky purr at word amor.

Matt felt his mouth go dry at her description, recalling today's earlier events. Jealous at the idea of her and Birk together, smiling at the memory of her in her sweats, finding her beautiful without all that make up and high fashion. Her critical remarks about Nyteblade and Birk, her inner geek, I am loved up, he noted, paling at her penetrating green gaze. He looked away, "I see," he quietly muttered. He let out a low grunt, when he felt Celia leaving a hickey on his ribs.

"Mine," he heard her purr, followed by a series of giggles.

_Come on do it_, his conscious urged. His eyes darted to see her nipping his skin, leaving a trail of hickeys to his hips. _Tell her you love her, I command you!_ A gurgle escaped his lips when he felt her teeth biting his inner thighs, completely ignoring his fully aroused member. He felt her hands massaging his hardened organ, her mouth gnawing at his sensitive flesh; Matt debated to buck into her cupped hands, another loud groan escaped his lips he felt her lips sucking on his scrotum while her hands pumped him harder. The Brit knew he was getting closer to his edge, he roared at the tingling feeling hitting his testicles traveling through his pelvic. He gripped the sheets below him, feeling his orgasm stronger than the last one.

"I love you, Celia!" Matt unintentionally exclaimed to the Saints leader who was just…JUST about to give him his release.

What!?

Celia ceased all activities and her eyes shrank in befuddlement. No more sucking, pumping, biting, touching, moaning, all of that just gone. All because Matt asked the simplest question that women like her, women who loved physical relations no relationships, are not just good at hearing, or even telling.

_Dammit Why Matt!? It's one thing to crave for Matt and appreciate his bed skills but...do I love him, no can I love him?_ She looked back down and saw that he was still waiting for his release. His hips bucking upward, sweat slicked his body in a fine sheen, face flustered in an orgasmic shade of pink and red. The young Brit was ready and waiting but Celia...maybe she wasn't. She closed her eyes and snarled, turning her anger and disgust away from the former Decker.

The bed shifted as Celia left it, and proceeded to dress herself in her dress and lazily draped herself in his black hoodie. "Good night Mateo," she mumbled darkly, turning her back on him. Matt opened his eyes, widen in realization on his mistake.

"Celia wait," he called out. Irises of a venomous shade of green glared at him, silencing him. The Saints leader vacated from the ground floor and proceeded to the elevator, leaving a stunned Matt behind watching her retreating form.

"Oh Gawd," he face palmed, "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Berating himself, "This has to be a dream," he pinched himself, beads of sweats appeared on his forehead. The scene kept replaying itself over and over again in his mind, why did he say that.

_About damn time you said it_, his conscious snorted. He refused to argue and ignored the oncoming rant. _Matt you fucking love the girl, you want to snog the girl, yes you would shag, but come on would you really shag another girl, I mean you have received calls from Chelsea for Christ's sake, she is your age, yet you are choosing the Saints' leader, if that isn't loved up, then I don't know what is._ He shut his eyes, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

.

.

_You have to talk to her_, his conscious demanded. Matt continued to ignore him and focused on his game. Inwardly he cringed at the novice mistakes he was making,_ I have been too rusty_, he painfully admitted. Majority of his time was spent with her, but now he figured it was over, might as well get back to the life he had. It was too painful to admit.

"_What are you playing?" The Latin Saints leader looked over his shoulder._

"_DOTA," he simply exclaimed, his focus never faltering from the computer screen. Destroying his enemies and plundering their lost treasures. Celia pouted at the focused Brit. "It's an MMORPG, Massively Multiplayer online-roleplaying game, people from all over the world gather to play here, we interact with each other."_

_He heard her pull a chair up, "I see." She curiously watched the battle, "Sounds like fun." Matt smirked as he led his party to take down the ogres. Silence enveloped the odd couple, focusing on the game. Matt felt a warm weight, he quickly glanced over to see Celia leaning against his shoulders. He felt pride blooming._

"_So do you want to try," he suggested. He heard her let out a snort, the Brit noticed the Saints leader dozed off. Matt paused the campaign for a moment; he carefully placed her head within his lap to make their positions more comfortable. A grin graced his lips, when he heard her light snores._

"Besides Celia won't be coming back until the evening," he muttered to himself. The former Decker knew that the Saints leader was capricious at times when the situation demands it. He figured this would be one of those times, which she will be unpredictable, just like a cornered animal. Bright blue irises listlessly looked at the MMORPG; he exited out of the program and lays on his bed. "Gawd, how can I approach this," he declared.

_Matt glanced over to Chelsea, his girlfriend; they have been going out well over a year now. But they never really said 'I love you,' to each other. Matt looked towards the blonde as they sat watching the episode of Nyteblade. He was greeted by impish grey irises; the program was forgotten as they were heavily into each other. Their kiss began to escalate into something further; they were almost undressed, with just their undergarments remaining. Matt kissed Chelsea's collarbone, and she let out a needy, lustful whine, hips bucking into his growing need._

"_I love you Matt," she groaned a loud. Matt looked towards the Blonde Brit, blushing furiously realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, I should go."_

"_Don't," he pleaded. He bashfully stroked his choppy, layered hair, "I love you too, Chelsea O'Casey." They proceeded on with their actions. Their moans filled the room, tuning out the program._

_._

_._

"_I don't love you Matt," the Blonde looked towards the fallen Deckers Leader._

"_You don't," Matt repeated, startled but the declaration._

_Chelsea placed a hand on her hip, "Listen I thought I was, but I realized it was just the heat of the moment, I mean Matt look at us, we are just children, we don't know anything about love, and I just carelessly threw it out there, and I am sorry. Not only that, but I feel as though we have been drifting apart as of lately, and it isn't you, it's me, I don't know what I want, and I don't want to string you along. I just hope we can be friends."_

"_Yeah sure," Matt said monotonously. He had the urge to cry and scream, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction to see him breakdown. She is lying, and she is knows it. Those lines are so overly clique, it's ridiculous. She flashed him an awkward smile. "See you around Chelsea."_

He last heard that Chelsea was going out with a Saints member, one of his old Deckers that jumped ship to avoid death but loved the lifestyle of an American Gangster. Nine pm she should be in her room. The suspense was killing him; he needed to talk to her. Matt made his way to the elevator. Ideas of how to approach this flooded his mind. Eyes darting back in forth, realizing none of them would be even possible? How can you approach a violent woman who can kill without batting an eye?

The elevator gave a ding signaling its arrival; the Brit looked around the modern penthouse suite. He noticed the Saints leader was here, the TV on, the lights, and the fresh aroma of food lingered in the air. "Coming," he heard her call out. The red headed leader came out dressed in tight denim jeans and a strapless sweater. "Mateo," her gaze softened, "What are you doing?"

"I want us to talk," he began, prepared for the worse of situations from the capricious Saints leader. "About what I said last night," he looked towards the Saints leader.

"Oh that," she let out an indifferent snort, rolling her eyes at the memory. "Listen I forgive you, you said it in the heat of the moment. I mean I have been gone for at least half of year, I come back and we bang, yeah of course you would say that because you missed me."

His eyebrows let out an involuntary twitch,_ I was not expecting that._ The fallen Syndicate member thought of everything of what the Saints leader would do from killing him to denying the whole night ever happened, but he was not expecting that. "Er, right?" Celia crossed her arms over her ample chest, smirking at the younger man, "Celia what if I didn't come for that." She pursued her lips, nodding her head, egging the former Decker to go on. "What if I came here to tell you that I really meant what I say, I love you Celia Petrona Dos Santos."

The Saints leader erupted into a series of laughs, "That's cute Mateo, you really got me." She wiped away a tear that welled up in her eye. Matt glared at her. "Tell me another one."

A growl escaped his lips, "Dammit Celia I am being bloody serious." The laughter stopped, green eyes morphed into a lethal shade. "I love you Celia."

"Get the fuck out of my house, Matt," Celia roared. Throwing him punches, which he slightly evaded. "Listen Británico, get the fuck out of my house or I will splatter you brains all over las paredes!" She exposed twin 9 mm Beretta 92s onto his frightened face.

The Latina smirked expecting him to tuck tail and run, but smirk died when she noticed the Brit roaring in laughter. "Honestly I think you are scared more than anything, scared that you might be in love," Matt teased the Saint.

"The fuck you say," Celia declared in a challenging voice, gaze never faltering the visibly frighten Decker leader. _He is scared shitless, and is still trying to pull this stunt, the fuck is this kid's problem._

_I am really playing with fire with this one, but._ The Brit smirked, "Honestly a real woman would be thrilled to have a man confess that they are in love with them, but then again, you are different from the normal everyday woman." His voice didn't reveal his fear. "I am in love with Celia Dos Santos; I cannot stress that enough how I feel Celia."

Celia closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, two bangs echoed in the room. She opened them; two bullets lodged within the plaster of her wall, but now sign of blood. The Saint Leader never misses, she noticed that Matt was only grazed, his eyes widen in fear. He sunk to the floor in shock of how close he was to dying. "This is what happens when you attack a cornered animal, we retaliate." She justified her action and went over to a cabinet holding a first aid kit. "You are lucky that it was just a graze rather than two bullets lodged into your skull!" She cleaned up the two grazes that marked his cheeks. "Why do you have to bring this up? Shouldn't you be happy that you are banging the Saints leader, now you have to ruin the fucking relationship by bringing in love, the vilest word that ever existed."

"Then why do you tremble," he whispered. He looked into her concerned eyes. "Why do you fear that word? Why do you runaway then?" A groan of pain escaped his lips, when he felt her roughly applying the bandages.

"Why can't we just keep what we have Mateo," she closed the first aid kit. His eyes followed her retreating form. Celia pouted and snorted at the annoying glare she was receiving. "Fine too many people that I loved died, which is why I swore off love. Love doesn't exist in the gangbangers' lexicon; if it did then the city would have more bodies to be added into the County's burial."

"That's it, you are afraid for me," Matt declared at the ridiculous explanation.

He let out a gulp, when he was confronted with cold eyes, "Don't flatter yourself niño, I said that as a general concept, not to be taken literally." The murderous atmosphere quickly evaporated, Matt noticed her deep in thought.

_I feel so alive, for the very first time, I can't deny you, I feel so alive, I feel so alive, For the very first time, and I think I can fly (fly)_

The lyrics of a song, well before his time, buzzed in his head like a mad bee. "Why won't you accept my love, Celia?"

Again he noticed the Saints leader irises became a deadly shade of green. "Why must you insist you hijo de puta madre! Be fucking happy and grateful that you are fucking me, no strings attached and you are alive because you are fucking testing mi paciencia!"

"I don't care," Matt challenged her.

_Tell the world how I feel inside (Tell the world how I feel inside). Even though it might cost me everything; now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this. I can never Turn my back away, Now that I've seen you (Now that I've seen you) I can neva look away._

He looked at the Saints Leader dead in the eye, despite his flight or fight instinct going haywire. Urging him to flee, leave the dominant alpha alone, the fight isn't worth it. "I love you Celia," the Saints Leader's eyes narrowed.

"Bien entonces," he heard the Latina purred. Celia sashayed her way towards the fear stricken Brit. "Te quiero, te está chingando feliz?" She kissed him. What? He looked towards the Latina, who was just smirking at his disbelieving face. "What's the matter, Mateo," she purred. She was toying with him.

He snarled, "Say it like you mean it!"

"What do you want me to say," Celia yelled into the taller teen. "Do you want me to scream to the city of how I will be pissed if someone else was harassing you, some hoochie starts to flirt with you and I would kill that bitch, I would slash your tires; break your fucking tecnología Preciosa!" Tears began to well up at the corner of her eyes, "That I can't fuck other guys because they make me want to vomit, and that whatever I do I think only about you and what you would think!?" Her knees gave out, "That your life and safety would be sacrificed all because you want to love America's Most Wanted! I've already lost too many people that I care about, and refuse to add you to that list, Mateo Miller!"

His heart furiously hammered, she didn't outright say it, but she meant it nonetheless. The Brit held the distraught Latina, inhaling her intoxicating scent of Bergamot, Incense, Mirabelle Plum, Black Raspberry, Amber, Burgundy Rose, Geranium, and Peony. Matt kissed her temple, cooing soothing and gentle words.

"I lost Lin and Carlos they only people I truly ever loved, and I lost Johnny and Aisha, they were like my brother and sister," he heard her confess. "I refuse to add you to the list."

"You won't," Matt promised. He looked into her doe like eyes. "You will never lose me Celia, I promise." He kissed her sealing the deal. The Saints leader let out a moan, fingers running throughout his midnight locks. His mouth proceeded to mark her neck, Celia let out a needy groan.

"We should take this, to my room, way better than this floor," she huskily whispered, grinding their pelvis, adding more to their growing needs. Matt nodded, his eyes hooded in a lustful daze. She heard her let out a giggle, leading the lithe Brit to the room where everything continued.

.

Now that I know you (I could never Turn my back away), now that I see you (I could neva look away), now that I know you (I could neva Turn my back away) now that I see you (I believe no matta what they say!)

.

.

The Brit lazily awoke, and quickly realized that he was not in his room. A love struck smile marked, remembering last night's events. Their breakdown, their confessions, and finally their consummation, a fierce blush dusted his cheeks, realizing that their 'session' was much more intense. He felt a deep heat stirring his loins, a delicious scent hung in the air. The Brit begrudgingly dressed himself in his boxers and slim fitted jeans. "Celia," he called out.

He rubbed his eyes, when he noticed the Saints leader was actually cooking. "Buenos Días," she warmly greeted the younger man. There was an entire plate of waffles, links, eggs, and hash browns waiting for him. "I wanted to make something special, amor." Matt kissed her.

The Latina winked at him. Immediately she felt a dry heave, followed by a head rush, "Ugh!"

"Celia," Matt screamed.

* * *

And that's the end to this series, now I do have a prequel in mind, and that would be the considered the fifth one to this series. To my loyal and patient fans, thank you for supporting me. To the people that read, followed, favorited, and reviewed thank you, it means a lot to me, to know that someone likes what I write.

~ZorraVixen


End file.
